Alice and Jasper
by Tenor Saxophonist
Summary: Basically my verison of how Jasper and Alice met. It is Jasper's point of view, and it will continues throughout the Twilight series. "M" for Lemons*
1. Running

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**All charcters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Running**

It had been a very long time since I had left Maria. I have constantly run unless I happen upon a small town or scarcely populated place where I can drain humans of their intoxicating blood. I came upon a small town that had a very odd cozy feeling. I stopped in a café to rest when a petite young woman hopped off of a stool and approached me.

"Hello, Jasper," She greeted me in a soprano voice.

I froze. "How do you know my name?" I asked in a low voice.

"I know almost everything about you, Jasper. My name is Alice."

She took my hand, and I was too dazed to rip it away from her. "You kept me waiting."

"Sorry, ma'am" I said. Her eyes were mesmerizing. They were golden, and I had no idea how she had managed to make them that color. I was nearly a hundred and fifty years old, and mine had always been the same deep crimson color.

I took a step back from her, and she released my hand.

"I know it is a lot to take in, and I'm sorry for approaching you this way, but please try to understand, Jaspy."

With that, I ran out the door, but had to slow to a slow run due to the fact there were humans. How did this tiny beautiful little vampire know so much about me when I had never met her? She had called me Jaspy. A name no one dared to call me since Maria had used it. I almost despised the name, but somehow it sounded sweeter coming from the lips of the tiny stranger.

"Jasper, please come back. I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long that I forgot how it felt to talk to someone. I guess I got a little over excited…please don't leave me." She whispered.

I could tell she was far away, but my sensitive ears heard every word of her plea. It was the last few words that had escaped her lips that made me come to a sudden halt. Maria pleaded for me to stay only because I was the best fighter, but, Alice I guess her name was, needed me somehow. She caught up to me and grabbed my hand again. I let her hold it.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked.

"I already told you. My name is Alice." She said.

"No, I mean _who_ are you?" I said.

"I can't tell you here in the open," She whispered when I curious woman passed us on the sidewalk. She led me by the hand to an alley.

"I don't remember much of my past," She said in a quiet voice. "I do remember that when I was a child, I could see flickers of the future. They were weak but still clear. My "sight" depends on what I'm looking for. At age fifteen, I told my parents about my visions, and they thought I had lost my sanity. They sent me away to and locked up intuition. I searched for my future to see if anything would become of me, and I saw quick flickers of you. You were running…always running. When I woke from my transformation, I looked for my future. I saw you clearer…still running…"

I could hear the sadness in her voice. I had the urge to hold her, but I didn't even know her! How could I love this tiny vampire who seemed to know me? A pained whimper escaped her lips, and I realized she had seen the future. She would see my rejection to her. Sobs rose up her throat, and she turned away.

"Please….don't cry," I pleaded. I had never seen such emotion. I didn't know how to comfort her. I took her face in my hands. No tears were running down her face. Oh, vampires couldn't cry. I hadn't realized it because I had never been near a vampire with that level of pain. She pushed on my chest causing me to take a step back.

"Jasper," She cried, shaking her head at me without meeting my gaze.

I put one hand on the wall beside her and the other on her cheek. "Shh," I whispered in her ear. Without thinking, I kissed her soft lips. It lasted only a moment, and then I placed my cheek to hers.

"I don't desire your passion." Her voice shook as she said this.

"Take your hands off that young lady," A stern voice commanded.

I caught the scent quickly. I spun and protected her instinctively. I motion for him to step into the shadows with my finger, and he did. Alice's hands trembled as she placed them on my back. I used my gift and swiftly relaxed her emotions, but I had to suffer hers. A million different emotions flowed through her.

"I'm armed," the man warned.

I felt her feelings shift. First, she was scared.

"_Scared of me? Scared of him? Scared for him? Or was she scared for me," _I wondered.

The man shot, and Alice gasped even though she knew I was alright. The bullet simply bounced off my chest. I grabbed the man and pulled him further into the shadows. My sharp teeth cut through the skin on his neck easily, and I drained him fast. His blood was sour. I tossed his dead body top the side and turned to the unique creature behind me. I was savaged and wild, but when I looked upon her shaking body upon the ground, I felt frozen.

"A- Alice?" I asked quietly.

When her golden eyes met my freshly glowing ones due to the blood I had just feasted upon, I knew then why her eyes were so different. She was one of the rare ones who only fed on animals. I finally felt the ache in my cold unloving heart. I had lost the chance of having a companion who didn't edge away from me. I lost my chance of having this creature with me because I had frightened her. I used my gift again to calm her, but I didn't expect the emotions I took from her. They were utter sadness, pain, and worst of all, agony. The feelings over took me, and I pounded my fists against the wall. My hard nails dug into the bricks, and I bashed my head into the wall. The agony grew worse, and I crumpled onto the ground. I felt her hand on my back, and I threw myself into the stranger arms. All of my one hundred and fifty years of experience, I had never imagined this. The agony I took from her changed. Her mood changed to relief. Smooth arms wrapped around me, and she pressed her cheek to my honey-blond hair.

"Jasper," She whispered, "do you want me to take you somewhere where we can talk?"

"Yes," I whispered in response.

It was dark, and no one would see us if we ran. The dead man was forgotten. I was perfectly able to run, but she had me in her arms and running before I could protest. She stopped in the middle of a forest. She set me down and smiled. She tackled me playfully, and she toppled on top of me as we flew backwards. As soon as we came to a stop, she scrambled onto my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Jasper," She whispered.

I stroked her spine soothingly, and she snuggled closer to me.

"I don't even know you," I breathed in her ear.

I felt her body and her feelings tense. I pressed my lips to her forehead, "Relax," I commanded as I fixed her feeling. "I simply meant that you saw me coming, but I had no idea who you are."

"I told you everything I know about myself," I admitted. She lifted off my chest, and stared into my eyes. I felt her mood change. It was a feeling that Maria had once had toward me, but I couldn't return the emotion. After that, she never gave me a second look as far as lust went. My cold dead heart throbbed. I was in pain. She needed me, but I was starting to realize how much I needed her, too.

She cautioned me with her eyes, and then her soft cold lips pressed gently to mine. I gently rolled and pinned her to the grassed. Her lips parted, and I kissed her passionately. It was the very first time I actually felt passion. Her arm wound around me. I pressed her, stomach down, into the grass. From behind, I lied beside her. I licked her ear.

"Can I keep you?" I asked softly.

Her body tensed, and I regretted asking. Of course I would never be able to have such a glorious person with me. My life had been monstrous, but she was as pure as light. I jumped away from her body and stumbled to a nearby tree. I sank down miserable. My eyes were glued to her still body face down in the grass. I let my head fall in my hands. A long moment past, and then tiny hands caressed my cheeks. She lifted my face up until I met her gaze.

"You didn't scare me," She explained. "I saw my future change." She put her lips to my ear. "Our future was changed." She kissed down my jaw until she met my lips. After a soft kiss, she took a seat on my lap. She rested her head against my chest, and I rested my cheek against her hair. I bent down to kiss her forehead, but before I could pull away, she caught my lips.

"Alice, you are the first to accept me. I barely know you, but I think I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I've waited since I was a child to hear you say that," She admitted. "I love you, too"


	2. Questions

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Questions**

"I want to hear more about you," Alice insisted.

"No," I said. I would scare her if I told her about my life. It was a tale of horror. No one should be allowed to hear it. I couldn't tell her.

"You won't scare me," She prompted.

"No," I said firmly.

She closed her eyes, and then she grinned evilly.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"You'll tell me, but I might need to bribe you," She replied.

She kissed me softly, but that wasn't why I suddenly wanted to tell her my life. I want her to know me. Her lips parted, and I took the welcomed invitation. Before I could protest, she left my lips but only moved down to my throat. She kissed her way up, and then she came to the corner of my mouth. She put a finger to my eager lips.

"Tell me," She commanded.

"Alice," I pleaded, and she kissed the edge of my jaw.

"You're not going to frighten me," She said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked in defeat.

"Who created you?"

"Maria."

Her face turned down. "Did you love her? Did she show any feelings toward you?"

"For sometime she favored me over the others she created," I began, and she sucked in a sharp breath, "but I couldn't return the feelings."

She pressed her lips to mine for another brief moment.

"Why did she create you?" Alice asked.

"I was created to fight in a newborn army. I was one of the lucky ones who survived the first battle. I became the best fighter."

"How did you get all these scars?"

"These scars are from all the bites I received during battle. Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar." I explained.

Her eyes became sad, and she traced one on my neck. She leaned in and kissed it. I flinched remembering sharp teeth in place of her soft lips. She snapped away when I flinched.

"Did I hurt you? Do they hurt? I'm sorry," She said quickly.

I shook my head and stroked her cheek reassuringly. "No, they no longer hurt, but they do cause emotional pain…."

"Tell me," She whispered.

"When I left Maria and the army, I tried to be human. I stayed in one town and went to others to feed. People avoided me. They all assumed I was dangerous because my appearance was different. I turned savage and ran. One day, I felt a wave of exhaustion, so I stopped in that little café. There you were, and here we are."

By the time I had finished, she looked so upset. I sat up, and she slid down my knees and onto my waist. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Jasper," She cried her tearless sobs.

I held her tight against the length of my upper body. Her arms clamped tighter around my neck, and she hid her face in my neck. I stroked her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Your life-," She cried.

"I didn't mean to scare you," I whispered.

"You didn't," She stammered. I had never heard a vampire stammer. "Your life has been so hard and lonely."

"Will you keep me company?" I asked.

She trailed her lip up my neck and to my ear. "Forever."

"Do you have any more questions?" I asked.

"What year were you created?"

"1843," I responded.

"I love you," Alice whispered.

I bent my head and touched my lips to hers. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip and they parted instinctively. I clutched to her, and she held me tight. Her hand slipped under my shirt, and I released her, I turned my head to the side unable to meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry," She said stroking my face.

I closed my eyes, and I felt her lips at my ear again. "I won't hurt you." She kissed down my jaw and to my lips.

"Alice, I don't know how," I whispered. It was true. I had never been in such contact to another. I didn't know what to do.

She took my hand and placed it one her lower back. The other she place on her shoulders. She kissed me again, and I felt her hand slide up my back. Her fingers were like silk against my skin. When I released her she smiled.

"Are you still thirsty?" She asked.

I was shocked that she had brought it up. The burning scorch had been silent the whole time I had been with her.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

She giggled as she traced her fingers across the purple like bruise under my eye.

"I'll teach you my way." She said.


	3. Hunt

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**  
Hunt**

I let her lead me deeper into the forest. When we stopped, she stood in front of me like a commander.

"What is your name private?" She asked in a deep voice.

"My name is Major Jasper Whitlock Hale," I responded.

"What is you mission, Major Jasper Whitlock Hale?" She asked.

Her question seemed blurred. I stared at her with dazed eyes. I had noticed, but she was beautiful.

"Jasper?" She asked. It sounded slurred.

I gently placed my hands on her hips. I took a step closer, and I pulled her to me.

"Jasper, are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded and pressed my face to her hair.

"Let us start the hunt. Close your eyes and tell me what you smell." She instructed.

I obeyed and closed my eyes. "I smell grapes and sunflowers," I admitted.

"That's me," She said sternly. She took a step back and smacked my chest. Of course it didn't hurt. "Concentrate."

I smelled fresh blood. It smelled muddy. Oh, animal blood smells different. It didn't smell as appetizing as human blood, but if I got to keep Alice, I  
could handle a sacrifice. I chased the scent, and I could feel Alice behind me. I pounced on the deer, and I had it drained in seconds. I caught another within a minute. I finished the pack of four easily and quickly.

"Over here," Alice called as she finished one.

She dropped the dead carcass at her feet and stayed turned away from me. I notice a tiny spot of blood on her cheek. I walked up behind her, grabbed under her arm, held her neck, and lick the alluring blood from her face. I nibbled down her neck. She sucked in a ragged breath and turned to face me. She jump up and wound her legs around my waist. Her mouth was eager. She forced my willing lips open, and she knotted her fingers in my hair. I released her, but I joined her lips again. I ran over to a tree and held her against it. I held her sides tight, and her arms wrapped around and into my hair. I kissed down her neck. Then, I came to my senses. What was I doing? I was pushing her into my feelings too fast. I kissed back up to her ear. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I need to tell you something."

She giggled, and I looked at her face. "I know what you're going to say," She said.

"Oh, well-

"Tell me anyway," She said tracing my lips.

"I've never been so close to another. I feel so…different. I can't help but to love you. I want you…more like need you. I love you, Alice."

Her eyes sparkled. They closed, and I set her to the ground. I stroked her face gently, and her eyes snapped open.

"We have to leave now," She said.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"In Washington there is a little town called Forks. Two married vampires will be moving there for a permanent residence in two years. They are vegetarians like me-,"

"Like us," I corrected.

She smiled. "They take in vampires looking for a home. They will let us live there with their adopted sons and daughter. We will all be a big family. That is what we want is in it?"

I nodded. I wanted to settle down with her. I want to be there for her forever. To have a family would be the greatest thing for me. The army tried me like home, but there was always something missing. And now, I found Alice. She was the missing piece. I had been looking for her all this time, and I hadn't realized it.

"Why do we have to go now? You said they wouldn't be moving there for another two year."

"Well, since we are in Pennsylvania, I figured we could make a few stops along the way."

I never dreamed of this. Running across the nation with someone I was in love with would be wonderful.

"I would love to do that with you." I said truthfully.

She giggled, kissed me lightly, grabbed my hand, and took off. That day was known to me as the day I met my angel.


	4. Adventures

**

* * *

**

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Adventures**

One year ago, I found my Alice. I had traveled with her halfway across the nation. We obviously had to stay away from sunny places, or we would be given away. She insisted on stopping in all different sorts of places. She had taken me to the Grand Canon, The Alamo, and other historical grounds. I went to please her, but being with her was great fun. We had become so close that I could stand to be away from her for five lousy minutes! She was my life, and I loved her with all my heart. One thing we never got the time to do (or even discuss for that matter) was sex. My passion for her grew, and when she would even simply kiss me I felt the need to have her. Vampire love is very different than human. Our passion is much different. It is a powerful thing. I was too embarrassed to ask her about it because if she took it the wrong way I could never live without her. Today, she wanted to go to a secret beach she knew of in California. We started running a few hours ago and are finally here.

"It's so beautiful," She exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you are," I said as we walked into the sun and it shined of her skin. She caressed my face and giggled. I had some money from when I was with Maria and the army, and some antiques I swiped before I left. I sold them, and receive enough to buy a castle. I told Alice, but she stilled wanted to find the vampire family. We bought clothing according for what state we were in. She dressed in a little bikini, and I was in swim trunks. She tugged on my hand and led me to the edge of the ocean.

"You got to come and get me," She said. She released my hand and dove into the water. I let her get a head start, and then I dove in after her. The moment my entire body was underwater, flashbacks caught me off guard. I remember being dragged underwater. I was being chocked. Someone was trying to kill me by drowning me. Of course everyone knows vampires don't have to breathe, but no one knew then. My body stiffened, and I sank to the bottom. I wasn't far under, so I was only about five meters under water. I just sat there…remembering. Suddenly, thin arms were carrying me. Then, I was lying in warm sand, and someone was shouting.

"Jasper? Jazz? JASPER!" Alice screamed. I heard her tearless sobs that I hadn't heard since the first time I found her.

I was in shock. I couldn't think. I couldn't blink. I couldn't find my lips to comfort her. I could only sit there. Then, I was sitting up, and my face was pressed to her chest. She stroked my hair.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, Jasper!" She said in relief and clutched me tighter, "I knew you couldn't drown, but I thought I had lost you."

"I'll never leave you," I whispered.

"If I hold you will you swim with me?" She asked.

"Yes," I told her.

She helped me up and led me again to the ocean. She took my hand walked in the water. I followed her. She dove under taking me with her. When we were quick deep, she turned and wrapped her legs around my waist. She grabbed one of my hands and led it to the back of her strapless bikini. She controlled my hand to pull the string letting the bikini top float to the top of the water way above us. Our kiss was strong, and our tongues mashed against one another. I moved down to her breasts. I pulled one into my mouth. Her finger knotted tighter in my hair. Then, I got the feeling that I was ruining her. I stopped and held her. She knew I would do this. I carried her to the shore after snatching the top of her bikini. I didn't meet her gaze as I carried her to the sand. I lied her down gently. I joined her, but I turned on my side away from her. Her little hands settled on my back. They began to rub and stroke it until she pushed her body to the length of mine.

"Alice," I groaned, "stop that."

"Stop what, Jasper?" she shrieked, "What is happening to you?" Her voice had turned sad. Was I different? "I have no idea what is going on, but does it have to do with me?"

"Yes," I said.

I heard her tearless sobs once more, and her body was no longer pressed to me. I didn't want to move. I wanted to lie here and rot away. She couldn't love me. She never did.

"Jasper…goodbye." She whispered.

Her voice was quiet, so she must have been running. Then, for the first time, I began to cry my own tearless sobs. I screamed as I prayed for death to close in on me. Then, something was smacking at me. It hurt surprisingly. I looked to see her standing before swing her arms wildly at me.

"You bastard!" She screamed. "How could you let me go?"

She fell to her knees. "After all the times I told you I loved you. After all the time I waited for you. After all the time you spent with me, you were willing to let me go!"

I gathered her into my arms, and she took a feeble hit at me. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"I thought you didn't want me to let go of you?" I whispered in her ear.

"If you don't want me then I want to go far away from here. Why don't you go back to _your_ Maria?" She asked.

I pushed her out of my arms and stood.

"How _could_ you? I never felt anything for Maria. I always wished I would have died like normal person, but then I met you. Sure she was beautiful through my human eyes, but once I was changed she looked liked any other."

"I've seen the future, and you can't image the pain I'm going to be in," She insisted.

I sighed heavily. "I can image it because I control emotions. Why do you think you haven't been sad since we met?" I asked.

"I haven't been sad because I've with you!" She scoffed.

"You're lying to me," I accused.

"I felt the pain you felt. The sadness you felt was unbearable, but I suffered to make you happy because I love you." I said proving my  
accusations correct.

Her hands clamped down on my shoulders. She shook me, and I made no sigh of defense. Then her arms were around me. I felt her lips press to the base of my throat.

"Somebody's horny," She giggled. "Is that what this is about?"

"What?" I asked.

"I looked for the future, and I found us… on this beach… making love. You should have told me. I love you, too. You can't believe that you are the only one who feels passion. I want you."

"I- You- I-," I stuttered.

She put a finger to my lips. "Take me, and I'm yours."

I kissed her frantically. I couldn't get close enough to her quick enough. She held me back, and our tongues mashed together. I slipped my hand between us and massaged her bikini cover nub. She groaned softly in my mouth. I tackled her softly to the ground and held her down. I started slowly moving down her body. I kissed her soft neck, and then bit lightly so it wouldn't leave a mark. I moved down again. I moved so slowed that I could feel her getting teased. I pulled in her emotions. She was in bliss, and so was I. I untied her bikini again and pulled it wildly from her body. I sucked on one of her breasts. I flicked the nipple with my tongued and trace circles around the tender bud. I did the same with the other. I made my way down, and opened my lips over her naval, and then I moved down to her _area_. I gently snapped the bottom half off, and pushed a finger inside her. She moaned, and her hands slid into my hair. I began pushing and pulling my finger into her, and she threw her head back to release a loud moan. I pulled my finger out and licked off the residue. Then, I placed my mouth on her and pushed my tongue through her. She screamed, and I felt her pleasure. Once I pulled my mouth away, she looked at me pleadingly.

"More," She rasped.

"Ah," I said seductively, "What do you want, more of this, perhaps?" I pushed two fingers into her, and she let out a low moan.

"Fuck me, Jazz. Let me have you!" She pleaded.

I obliged, and trusted myself into her. She screamed, and I felt the pain be overshadowed by passion. I began picking up speed, and I felt her hands hard in my hair. She bucked her hips as I came down, and we heard our skin slap together. We climbed toward our climaxes at the same time, and I rolled off of her to the side. She snuggled into my side, and I heard her same whimpers. I looked down at her, but she had her face hidden in my side. I pulled her body on top of me and unburied her face.

"Alice, what is the matter?" I asked.

She stuck her face under my chin and whispered, "When you were tasting me, what you were waiting for will never come. I wanted you do get what you wanted. I wanted you to have all of me. I needed you to feel what I felt for the first time in my life."

As I lied underneath her in shock, I heard her voice tremble, and I realized how hard the words she was admitting were painful for her to speak. I did understand how she couldn't realize what I felt. The burning desire and passion the urged for her was stronger than ever. The bond created between us was stronger than it ever had been before.

"Alice," I whispered in her ear. "I love you."

She snuggled closer.

"You have no idea how that felt to me. I have never felt anything so…so incredible. You'll never dissatisfy me. I love you so much. You are my perfect angel." I felt her lips press to my neck. "Marry me." I whispered even softer.

Her body tensed, and I assumed she was either having a vision or she had no intention what so ever to wed me. I didn't deserve such a beautiful creature.

"Please," I whispered hopelessly.

"Yes," She said.

I felt my body fill with pure joy, and I clutched her to me. I wrapped my arm from one side if her hip to under to her butt until my hand rested on her other hip. I scooted her up onto me and nuzzled her hair.

"I know you said that humans don't know about this place, but will other vampires come?"

I didn't freak when her body tensed because I knew she was looking for an answer.

"They are coming," She whispered. "Jazz, put your trunks back on. They will be here in thirty minutes." She sat up and gently slid to the side until she was off of me. I almost protested, but I let her move from my side. She slipped her bikini back on, and smiled when she saw that I had been dazed by her beauty.

Once dressed, she closed her eyes again to look.

"They will be here in twenty minutes. The entire family will be coming. Carlisle and Esme are husband and wife. Emmett is a very big vampire, and he is married to a gorgeous vampire named Rosalie. Last, there is a vampire named Edward. He is gifted like you and me. He can read minds."

"Well, this Rosalie might be pretty, but I'm sure that she isn't as adorable as you are," I insisted.

I felt oddly calm as we rested in the warm sand. I wasn't sure if it was because Alice was cuddled up next to me or if it was because she wanted to be with me for the rest of eternity. She stiffed.

"What do you see?" I asked her.

Her eyes flicked open. "They have changed course and decided not to come. I'm sure why, but they are headed to Alaska. They still plan on going to Forks, but in two years they will stop in a private place in Canada. That is when we will meet them."

I nodded. I let my mind wander freely as Alice snuggled closer to me. How long would we stay on the beach? I soon realized that I didn't care as long as Alice remained next to me. Smooth fingers ran up my chest, and I snapped out of my daydream.

"Hmm," She sighed slowly as she ran her hand up and down my chest. She closed her eyes, and if vampires were able I would have thought that she had fallen asleep.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

She kissed but finger as I ran it across her bottom lip. She turned sideways, so she could rest her head on my chest. Then, her mood changed. It went from calm to…temptation. I couldn't detect what she urging to do. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the hollow of my throat, and the urge disappeared.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

I chuckled. "Nothing at all."


	5. The Wedding

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**The Wedding**

I had no idea how to even have a wedding, but I did know that Alice would be mine forever. She would never be able to abandon me. She claimed that there was a shop the quickly married couples without preparations, but I couldn't believe that she was right. It was in Los Vegas. She was much more excited than I thought she would be.

"Come on, Jasper," She said. She tugged on my hand as I took a last look at the beach.

My daydreams pulled my attention to the spot we had been laying. The sun warmed our cold skin as we lied together. Her lips against mine were so unique that it almost felt real, and then I realized her lips _were_ against mine. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body, and she giggled.

"Jasper, don't you want to marry me?" She asked.

I tightened my arms around her. "That is not something I would ever kid around with when it comes to you."

Her eyes shimmered with joy, and a glorious smile claimed her lips. "You speak of so much excitement and pleasurable things. It makes me happy."

I smiled hugely, and she giggled again.

"Want to race?" She asked.

I shook my head, and weaved my fingers through hers. "I'd rather take it slow."

And so, we took off. Her hand seemed oddly pleasant in mine, and I was glad that she didn't mind running with my hand in hers. We arrived quickly, and she led us into a bridal store. She picked me out a tux. I didn't know what the point was. I was just going to end up wearing it once. Oh well, as long as she's happy. She didn't let me watch as she tried on dress. Hours past, and I had to sit in a separate room because her dress was supposed to be a surprise. People eyeballed me oddly because of my abnormal appearance. My clothes and hair were decent, but the scars that weren't hidden at the time on my neck stood out. The ones on my face were not able to be hidden gave me a dangerous look. My heart lurched and ached. I hadn't been separated from her this long since we met.

"Jasper," Alice called.

My head snapped up, and I saw her standing before me gloriously.

"We have reservations tomorrow at six o'clock to be wed, and we have a hotel room waiting for us," she explained.

I nodded and took her hand. Carrying her dress in one arm and my hand in her other hand, she led us to the hotel. We had a very large suite. We hung up our dressings for tomorrow. I stole a kiss when she didn't expect, which is hard with her knowing the future. Before I could pull away, she grabbed my face in both hands with inhuman speed. I was stunned, but I readjusted quickly. I wound my arms tightly around her forcing her to press against me. She slipped her finger between our lips.

"We have to wait," she insisted.

"Why do I have to wait?" I asked.

She smiled evilly. "You won't want to spoil our honeymoon would you?"

I shook my head. She was so beautiful, kind, lovely, tiny, fragile, and all mine. Without thinking about what she had just said, I pressed my lips very softly to hers. She sighed and pushed away after a moment.

"I'm going to take a bath," she said.

"Can I-

"No, you can't come with me. I just explain why. You stay here, and I will be back in ten minutes," she said.

I stroked her face once, and then I unwillingly let her go from my arms. I sat on the bed and pretended to watch the new titanic movie. It made me depressed when I saw the two lovers together, and I had the urge to hold my own.

"Jazz," she said directing my attention.

She had her pajamas on even though we were never able to sleep.

"The warm water feels incredible nice. You should take a bath and relax," she said.

I sighed and did as she told me. She was right. The warm water felt wonderful on my cold skin. When I reentered the room, Alice was cuddled up with a pillow at the top end of the bed. Her emotions were tense and depressed. I had the feeling that she might be having second thoughts about marrying me. Then, I was sad, too. I climbed onto the bed and cradled her against my chest. She didn't look at me until I held her securely.

"The separation was difficult for you wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes," I whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know until you were out of sight."

I tightened my arms around her, and I felt her emotions relax and calm as I did. It pleased me that she could relax in my arms. It was a placed I knew she could be safe. A placed where I can feel her soft, protected, and warm. She would be mine forever, and I would never leave her. She giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm so excited," She whispered.

We lounged on that bed all through the night. Sometimes we talked, but the silence ruled. Morning arrived rather quickly. I dressed and she stared at me."What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to hunt in the little forest outside of the park, so I'm not hungry at the wedding," I explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Unless you're hungry I think you should stay. I won't long," I added when a hurt frown dominated her face.

"Okay," she agreed softly.

I pulled in her feelings, and she was hurt. I changed them, and I saw her body relax into a slouch. "I love you, and I'll be back with plenty of time before the wedding."

She smiled and nodded.

I ran off to the small woodland and caught the sent of a small pack of deer. I pounced on one and drain it quickly, but I caught a delicious scent coming near.

"Oh, hello," A woman's voice came from behind me.

I turned and the dead deer fell from my arms.

"Did you kill that deer?" she asked.

Of course I wouldn't have answered her questions, but her scent was overpowering. I grabbed her and drained her before she had the time to scream. Her sweet blood flowed into my mouth. She was completely drained before I realized what I had done. Alice would have seen this. She must have seen it and knew that she would be too late. She would run from my monstrous eyes that now gleamed bright red. I dropped the girl and ran. I ran to Alice. I fell to the floor when I enter our room. I kept my eyes closed and slumped over on the floor. I heard the door close, and I felt her hand flow through my hair.

"Don't touch me," I whispered. "If you are going to go then, then please do it quickly. This hurts too much if you are going to leave."

Then, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and slammed me up against the door. My feet lift the floor.

"Open your eyes," She commanded.

I did, and for a split second everything I saw looked clouded by a milky cloud of red.

"How could you! How dare you! Why would you?" She screamed.

"My blood lust got the best of me," I admitted.

"I don't care about that. After all the time I've told you I love you and need you, you think I would leave you! I thought you understood the bond we share. The separation is terrible, but you want me to leave?" Alice asked. She slammed me against the door. "I thought you would always want me and to wed me. I thought…. you knew that I could never go."

"Alice, I-

She slammed me against the door again.

"What?!" She screamed, "What could you possibly say to me?"

Anger boiled inside of me. I pushed away from the wall. I flew forward with her in front of me. I slammed her down on the bed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I thought that you would leave because I acted monstrously. I don't want you to be hurting."

I stroked her face and calmed her emotions.

"Put your wedding gown on," I said.

I leaped up and slipped into my tux. "Where are you going?" I asked when she headed out the door with the dress.

"You can't see me until we are at the shop," She insisted.

"This isn't a scheme to leave me at the altar is it?" I asked.

She frowned. "I wouldn't even think about that."

I pressed my lips to hers for a quick moment, and then I let her go. I finished dressing in the tux. I combed my hair, and I popped in some brown contacts to discolor my red eyes. I arrived at the little shop quickly. As soon as I stepped in, the piano music started, and I walked down the isle. I stopped in front of the minister and turned back to the way I had just come. She walked down alone. Her slender body was tightly wrapped in white, and it flared out into billows of white puff. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. A veil covered her eyes. She took her spot next to mine, and I took her hand. The man's words flowed by quickly.

"I do," I said confidently.

"I do," She said, and her voice sounded as joyful as she felt.

"You may kiss the bride," The minister concluded.

I lift the veil from her face, bent my lips to hers, and kissed her with the passion I felt for her. I rushed us out and to the back of the place where there was a fountain. The people there cleared out when they saw me walking there with the beautiful bride. I placed my hands on her waist, and together we began to dance. She was so graceful. I spun her around a few times, and then she rested her head on my chest.

"Let's go," She whispered.

She took off running but it wasn't in the direction of the hotel. I had no idea where she was taking me, so I stopped.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to a secret place for our honeymoon," She smiled. I allowed her to take off with me beside her.


	6. The Honeymoon

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**T****h****e ****H****o****n****e****y****m****o****o****n**

Alice led me down to the tip of Florida. At one of the beaches, she dove into the water, and pulled me in after her. I didn't ask where we were going cause of two reasons. First, we were underwater the whole time. Second, I knew she wanted the location to be a surprise. Finally, she pulled me to the surface. There before us was an island. It was completely covered in vegetation.

"Alice, why isn't anyone here?" I asked as we swam to shore.

"There are legends of this island that monsters roam the grounds. Of course, that means us. A long time ago, a vampire was killed by a very large army of humans. No vampire ever dared to come back. The humans avoid it, too, in fear that we may return. We have the whole island to ourselves, and no one will be bothering us."

I smiled at her in pride. My Alice cared so much that I couldn't help but to love her. She was mine on an island that was deserted. I scoped her up in my arms, and carried her into the forest. She leaped out of my arms, but before I could protest she kissed me lightly.

"We are going the wrong direction," She explained.

I let her lead me through the thick forest, and soon we found a little house. She led me into the house and showed me all the rooms. We came upon the last room, and directly in the center was the biggest bed I had ever seen. Surrounding it was a canopy. The material was soft and think, but still see-through.

"You need to go out for awhile," She said.

"Why?" I asked taking a step forward.

"I need to redecorate, and I want it to be a surprise."

Unwillingly, I walked out the door. Sighing, I figured that I might as well hunt a bit. I caught a pack of deer easily, and I realized how much I enjoyed hunting alone. When I was with Alice, I didn't like her to see me hunt. I felt like a misbehaving child in front of his mother. Next time I had to hunt, I would go alone. After about an hour, I headed back to the house. All the lights were turned off, and the house was very quiet. I walked back into the bedroom. The room was dimly lit by small flames. Alice had completely filled the room with candles and built them together in threes around the room's walls. The mixture of them all was a very seductive smell. The kind of scent that entranced you into needing love. I wanted Alice so bad, and that was when I realized that she was positioned in the direct middle of the large white bed. The billows of white surrounded her as if it was a force field to protect her beauty. I slightly opened the canopy and allowed myself in. The little skirt she had changed into ruffled around her. I walked to the bed, and I began to crawl to her. I touched her ankle, and she giggled. I moved up her faster. I tore the garter she was still wearing from her leg with my teeth. I pushed her down on the bed and pressed my lips to hers. Her tongue mingled with mine until she flipped us over.

"I'm in control _this_ time," She whispered.

She drove her hands up my chest ripping my shirt off. She took a brief moment to remove the scraps. I removed her blouse in a flash. She grinned seductively, and grabbed both of my hands. She led them to the front latch of her bra. I took control and slipped it off her skinny arms. She slid down my body and tore my jeans off. She slipped her fingers in the elastic of my boxers and pulled them off. A grinned lit her face, and she bent her face toward my center. I grabbed her face.

"Alice, you don't have to do this," I whispered.

"I want to," she growled.

I closed my eyes and rested my head back on the bed. She kissed the head of my manhood, and pleasure shot through me. I groaned, and I heard her giggle. Before I had the chance to ask what was funny, she had sucked me into her mouth. A load low moan rumbled back in my throat. She released me and moved up to my lips. The length of her tiny body was light on mine. I explored her mouth. The soft lips against mine were magical. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I flipped her over and trusted into her.

"Jasper!" she screamed.

I slowly picked up pace, and she threw her head back.

"Jazz," she moaned.

I felt her reaching her climax, and I was close behind her. We both released into each other, and I rolled off next to her. She rested her head on my chest.

"I love you, Jazz," she whisper.

"As I love you, Alice," I muttered back.

The candles that surrounded the room had mixed with her scent. The smell was intoxicating, and I kissed her forehead softly.


	7. Hunting Screams

Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Hunting Screams**

Three weeks on the island had past. Alice and I have been scuba diving without equipment, of course. We had been exploring the island, and found many interesting creatures and plants. It wasn't my thing to stare at plants, but Alice enjoyed it.

It was time for me to hunt again, but I didn't want Alice to come. I took a moment to think of the words, and I accidentally blurted them out instead.

"Alice, I need to hunt, and I want to go alone," I said.

She looked shocked for a moment, and then she relaxed. "Yes, that is fine. I know the reason."

I ran out the door after kissing her tenderly. I heard her giggling fade as I ran deeper in the forest. It didn't take me long to find a pack of deer, and I just happened to find a wild boar. I finished with both and ran off. Pouncing on a stray buck, I heard a piercing scream. It echoed around the entire island. It was my Alice. I ran to the house as quick as I possibly could and burst through to the bedroom. Alice was curled up on the bed, and a man was approaching her on the bed. He was easily human by the scent. I wonder for a brief half a second why she didn't kill him herself. Of course, she was afraid to kill.

"Jasper!" She screamed.

Her scream broke my thoughts and I realized he had started stroking her legs. I grabbed the man's throat and pushed him against the wall. I wasn't going to give him an easy death. He had touched my Alice. For that, I was going to brutally kill him. With vampire strength, I trusted my fist through his stomach, and he let out a terrible shriek. I ran outside with him so Alice didn't see. I grabbed one of his vocal cords, and ripped it from his neck. The man died, and I drain the pathetic man quickly. I dropped him in a hole, and ran back to Alice. When I reenter the bedroom, she was still cowering in the corner of the bed. I climbed up the bed, and pulled her into my arms.

"Shh, Alice, I'm right here. I've got you," I chanted.

Her body was trembling, and tiny whimpers escaped her lips. Her arms coiled around me, and she pushed herself against me.

"Jasper," She whispered, "I was so scared. I knew that I would be able to fight him off easily, but I was afraid."

"Alice, you don't have to be afraid. I will always be here to protect you. I love you, Alice," I soothed.

Her sobs quieted, and she rested her trembling head on my chest.

"Do you promise, Jazzy?" She asked.

I was shocked the she would doubt in me. She could look in the future and tell me the answer, but I already knew it. Vampire love is very powerful, and vampires don't get divorces like humans do.

"What does the future show?" I asked.

She took it the wrong way, and I felt it in both her emotions and her body. "You have a doubt on whether you will stay with me?" She sobbed.

I stroked her tearless face for reassurance. "I simply meant that I could never leave you even if I wanted to. I don't want to leave, and I won't leave you. I love you so much. You belong to me," I concluded tightening my arms around her fragile body.

"How did you know I was in danger?" She asked.

"I heard your scream from across the island," I replied.

"I only screamed once, and it was really quiet."

I was confused. I knew what Alice's voice sounded like, and I knew it had been her would screamed. Maybe I was so tuned to her considering I was always with her that I could hear the tiniest of noises that came from her soft lips.

"Alice, why hadn't you seen the man coming?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't see you wanting to hunting alone, so when you told me the future shifted," she explained.

"I'll never leave you to go hunting again. We'll go together for now on. I know I can protect you, but I won't risk losing you."

I kissed her forehead lightly, and Alice snuggled closer to me.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied knowing that that answer would make her happy.

I lied down on the couch and she went to the movie cabinet. I watched her slid in _The Count of Monty Cristo__. _I gathered her up in my arms and cradled her against my chest as the movie began. I kissed the back of neck, she and twinned her fingers through mine. As we watched revenge and love conquer the wrong doers, I softly bit her ear.

"Jasper, are you that bored of this movie?" She asked.

I licked the spot I had bit. "Nope."

"Behave, Jasper," she stealing a swift kiss.

With that, I sighed, rested my cheek on hers, and watched the rest of the movie.

Once the movie was over, Alice and I remained on the couch.

"Alice, did you want to stay here after what happened?" I asked.

"Yes, but where would we go?"

"Where would you want to go?" I asked.

"Maybe France or Italy-

"Never will you go to Italy. The Volutri live there. If they see me, they will kill me. Worse, they will kill you for being with me. Never will I risk you like that," I said fiercely.

Alice remained very still in my arms.

"Alice, why was that…that creature here?" I asked.

"I imported some clothes for us, and the management promised that they would simply drop two bags of new designer clothes to the surface. That man came with the clothes unexpectedly. He brought the clothes to the house, but when he found me alone, he…" her voice trailed off.

I tightened my arms around her again.

"You're safe here," I whispered. That, I knew was true. As long as she remained in my arms where I could feel her, I knew that she would be forever safe.


	8. To Meet a Cullen

* * *

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

To Meet a Cullen

Alice insisted that we leave right away or we were going to miss the chance to join up with the family. I agreed, of course, to make her happy. We left all the clothes there in case we ever returned. After we arrived on shore of Florida, Alice took my hand and started running. No one would see us since we came back in the middle of the night. She ran us up into Canada, and then into Alaska.

Suddenly, Alice stopped abruptly.

"They're moving," She whispered. She grabbed my hand and took off again. She headed us into Canada. We ran through a very beautiful spot, and then we came upon a hidden location. I would never have found it unless she would have led me to it. There, a man and a woman were entering a beautiful mansion.

"Wait!" Alice called.

She stepped out of our watching place and pulled me along with her. I heard the woman gasp, and I realized I was in only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. My scars were very distinct and easy to see. I looked down from her terror-filled eyes.

"Carlisle, I am Alice," Alice said.

"How do you know me?" Carlisle asked.

"You see, I can see the future like your son Edward can read minds. I saw your family and knew you would take us in. This is my mate  
and husband Jasper," Alice explained.

Carlisle extended a hand, and she shook it gracefully. He did the same to me, and I took it as she did.

"I suppose this is your wife, Esme?" Alice asked.

"Yes, that is I," she said tearing her eyes from my scars.

"It is honor to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Alice said politely.

"Oh, please call me Esme," she replied offering her hand to Alice.

She did the same to me, and in my time it was polite to kiss a woman's hand. I did out of habit. Carlisle's arm wound around her waist, and I did the same to Alice as I straightened back up.

"Why don't you come inside and tell us about yourselves?" Esme asked.

"Thank you," Alice replied.

I followed her inside, and the room was gorgeous. Alice pulled me to the couch. I sat first, and she took a seat on my lap. I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist.

"So, Alice, tell me about yourself," Carlisle insisted.

"Well, I don't remember much," Alice began, and she dove into the story of her human years.

"What about you, Jasper?" Esme asked when Alice had finished.

"I was born in 1843. My name was Major Jasper Whitlock ," I began. I told them about the army and explained the scars. I lift out the  
details about the wars and battles. I soon got to the part where I met my angel. Alice snuggled into my chest as I told them of our travels. I informed them about the wedding, but I left out the honeymoon details. _Nobody_ wanted to hear about that! As I told them about our meeting, Esme sighed in pleasure and leaned against Carlisle's chest.

When my story was finally done Carlisle looked shocked, but Esme had a grin plastered on her face.

"Well, it seems that you two really belong together. It's so romantic. You two are welcome to stay with our family as long as you like. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward are off hunting," Esme said with pride.

"Thank you so much, Esme," Alice said.

"Oh, and I suppose you two are going to try our way of living. I see you, Alice, have already begun."

I was about to reject to that, but then I realized that the blood from the man that had touched my Alice was still flowing in my eyes.

"Jasper has done wonderfully," Alice objected. She jumped into the story of the creature that preyed on my wife.

"Oh, my!" Esme exclaimed. "Well, Jasper, I'm terribly sorry that I misunderstood."

"It's a natural reaction. Don't worry yourself about it," I soothed.

"Esme, we should be leaving here in a few days. Where should we have them stay?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward's room has the best view, so we'll move his things out for a while. He won't mind since we are leaving soon. Where are we going next?" Esme asked.

"We will be heading to Washington. There is a town named Forks. It is the dampest place in the continental U.S. The sun doesn't shine much, so it will be a wonderful place to live until the kids graduate," Carlisle mused.

Carlisle and Esme shot up the stairs to move Edward's things. Alice jumped in my arms and held tight to me.

"I was almost dead," She whispered, "but then you found me."

When she said that, for the very first time I felt hope.

* * *

Yay! Reviews make me type faster. (Hint Hint) ;)


End file.
